multiverse_chat_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Bone Apetit
Bone Apetit is another Undertale Wiki user that travels across the different wikis at will. Profile Appearance Persona/Normal She is a little kid or girl that wears a skeleton mask, her persona is always mistaken as a skeleton, ALWAYS!!! she is always mistaken as a skeleton since she have that cool ability to change her eyes, however, no one tell what is behind the mask. Anyways her clothes and design is very simplistic, she wears a purple sweater with no designs, its.. its just a sweater, and she wears blue pants, with no design, again. Because her flipping design is so simple that you can draw her easily. She also wears the same slippers that sans wear. Her pupils is also blue. Yandere ( Persona, not irl. ) Getting a little bit taller, Still wearing a skeleton mask, her clothes are still the same, but there is many red marks in her outfit, and she secretly have a knife with her. Her hair is very messy, and dirty. Her pupils is now Red. Ir- You should not. Personality Bone is a shy little girl, but she have courage to show her age, and her real name. But nobody notice it rip. She is known by her friends that she is a artist, who use Ms. paint. Impressive. Just like other people on the earth, if you meet her irl, she would be shy and quiet to you. Anyways, she is a sinner for things, but she is not a huge sinner. ( Where you enjoy po- ) since she can get disturbed at things that are very sexual. She is also known to be always with lil' british boi. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Her Friends, and Family. * Youtubers. * Music * Drawing. * MEMEZ * Being Edgy af * Roleplaying * Popee the performer =) ( Recommend to not search it up if you don't like scary things ) Dislikes * Bullying * i dunno. Abilities Bones - So she can smack people with it for no reason, because she is a huge piece of sh- 'Teleportation '- Being lazy af, she will only use this ability if necessary. 'Magical Art Equipments '- Due to being a Artist, she gains these flipping magical item that has useful abilities. And she always hide it anywhere, ANYWHERE. Did i mention that rainbow trails came out when she opened the box full of them? Relationships Kkcantgetright7 Alright, most people might already know this for now when you meet me, but i am gonna explain it. She always look up to Kk like a monster kid's sister. They always hang out and know to each other for a while. But he can make her mad sometimes. ( Like he putting on spam categories ) but she still loves him. Max041 They are just great friends. DerpyBueberrySans She used to be scared of Derpy in the past, until now, they are both okay. AskGus They are great friends, when they meet each other, they just roleplay, or most likely, doing some entertaining things, or having fun. Whenever Gus is depressed, she try to comfort them. Well, they are best friends. Trivia * She have Trypophobia. * Although, she don't enjoy the sound of the rain that rains at a flat roof, although she enjoys hearing those raindrops falling. * Bone's real name is Rafee, if you tried to guess Bone's name, its flipping rare, and its named after a HOTE- * Bone's first language is not english, so pls dont compain about grammar mistakes * Her first wiki she joined is: Undertale AU Wiki, she joined in November 26, 2016. She is not very active after she joined, that's why she don't have enough edits, she is very focused on Roblox. * FFS, do not bring up roblox related things to them. You don't want her decreased emotions. Category:Female Category:Undertale AU wiki Users Category:UTAU Wiki Ships wiki Users